nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
RIck Jones
Rick stars in the show Hulk and the A.G.E.N.T.S. of Smash, deciding to use mobile cameras to record the Hulks adventures to improve their reputation, and naming the group. Rick becomes A-Bomb but like Hulk retains his full intelligence and is unable, or unwilling to change back to human form. He has shown all the powers of his comic version, including strength, armor, and camafloug. He is often the main narrator of the show, and adds every man humor to the Hulks adventures. Origin Rick Jones is an orphan who eventually became an honorary Avenger. At the character's pinnacle usage, the Marvel Universe is often seen through his eyes as the reader. He is often portrayed as the "ultimate sidekick" character, however the character's raw roots are of a more angst ridden nature. Rick Jones is a musician, a fighter, and a rebel...with the underlying potential to be a hero. As a teenager, Rick Jones knew no fear. When he was dared to sneak onto a military testing facility, he didn't give it a second thought. What he and his friends did not know was the facility was a test center for an experimental Gamma bomb. When scientist Bruce Banner noticed Rick sneaking on, he raced out to save him seconds before the bomb was to detonate. Time only allowed for Banner to push Rick into the safety of a trench as the explosion irradiated his shocked body. Thus the incredible Hulk was born. Rick Jones swore never to leave Dr. Banner again. The sacrifice that Banner had made caused Rick to grow up fast. He knew it was his fault and took the responsibility to assist Banner and the Hulk, knowing how dangerous it would be. Powers and Abilities Rick Jones is an athletic man that previously had no superhuman powers. He has received training in combat gymnastics by Captain America and developed a strong courageous spirit. He is also a skilled self-taught folk and rock n' roll singer and guitarist. Rick would receive further training by the hero Mar-Vell as they would be bonded symbiotically. He temporarily had one of the Nega-bands, which provided him with the same powers as Mar-Vell, such as flight, energy blasts, and simple matter manipulation. During the Kree-Skrull war, Rick demonstrated vast psionic powers which the Supreme Intelligence claimed were latent in all humans. Rick would learn how to further his inherent heroism due to his experiences with Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell). However, this display of power was retconned as the Destiny Force acting through Rick, and not his own innate power. He was also, for some time, able to shift spacial/temporal positions with Mar-Vell and later Genis-Vell. He was temporarily given superhuman powers by the Beyonder, including strength, flight, durability, and energy blasts. Also when Joe Fixit was around, Rick Jones fell into the mineral bath that was intended to merge the Hulk and Bruce Banner causing Rick Jones to gain Hulk-like powers. During the day Rick Jones was an average human, but at night The Incredible Rick manifested. His appearance was like the green Hulk's: gamma-powered behemoth of great strength and limited intellect but with mullet. Rick Jones has gained the ability to turn into a creature resembling the Abomination, calling himself "A-Bomb". Through his transformation, he gains protective plates of armor, vast superhuman strength( as rick would put it, he is in the strongest there is club) and durability (even the Red Hulk only caused superficial damage), and the ability to track both Hulk and Red Hulk (by zeroing in on their gamma signature). He also has a camouflage ability, being able to turn nearly invisible to match his environment. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists